Christmas is a Time of Love
by Carolina Riddle
Summary: G/H, Hr/R, S/RL. Sweet fluff. My Christmas present to all of you out there.


Nothing in this Story is mine, everything belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers.  
  
So, this is for all of you out there, a little christmas present from me! G/H, R/Hr, S/RL!  
  
Christmas is a Time of Love  
  
Ginny woke up early on Christmas Day. She looked at the end of her bed, and saw a small pile of presents there. She looked around the empty dormitory and sighed. Well, this was going to be a really nice Christmas, she thought sarcastically. She was the only person in her dormitory, seen the fact that there were only a few people left at Hogwarts this Christmas. At Gryffindor, this meant that only Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Dean and she were left. And, as always, Ginny felt as if she were not wanted. Ron and Hermione seemed to only need each other, although Hermione had asked Ginny to come sleep at the seventh' year dormitory. Ginny had declined this offer, beacause she hadn't wanted to hear Lavender talk about nothing else but Harry. Lavender had developed a big crush on Harry this year, and was determined to go to the Graduation Ball at the end of this year with him. Harry didn't seem to mind this, and Ginny hated seeing him with Lavender all the time. Dean, in the mean time, was trying to attract Lavender's attention all the time.  
  
And now she was sitting here, all alone, with this pile of presents. But she already knew that what she wanted most of all wouldn't be sitting at the end of her bed. And she also knew she'd never ever get it anyway. It was actually all she wanted for Christmas; Harry. Ginny grinned to herself as an extremely weird picture came into her mind. Harry, sitting at the end of her bed, a big golden ribbon on the op of his head.  
  
She snapped out of her daydream as Hermione came running in, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked at Ginny with a bewildered look in her big brown eyes. "Gin, you have to save me! Lavender is opening her presents, and I just can't stand her anymore. She's talking about Harry all the time! I told her I'd promised you we'd open our presents together. She was okay with it, so I brought my presents here. She's still in our dormitory." Ginny laughed aloud as she heard this, but was stopped by Hermione throwing a pillow in her face. "Don't laugh! Now, let's open our presents!!!" She sat down on the ground and started to unwrap something that came out to be a Weasley Sweater. It was blue with a big red heart on it. In the middle of the heart stood a big R. Hermione looked at it, then at Ginny, who was almost having a fit from giggling, then back at the sweater. This could be a nice Christmas after all, Ginny thought.  
  
Just as she started laughing, the door burst open. Ron and Harry were standing there, all their presents in their arms, the same bewildered look in their eyes as Hermione had had. "Listen, we thought we'd come open our presents with you, Hermione, but Lavender told us you were here." Ron told Hermione. "And then she said she didn't want to open her presents alone, so we told her Dean was sitting in our dorm. She said she'd rather come with us here, but we told her to go to Dean, because it was kind of sad that he was all alone. Then she got this grin on her face, and dashed out of the room. We have the feeling we can't go back there for a long time." Ron shot them a meaningful look and then said: "May we open our presents here, Gin?" Ginny looked up at the mention of her name for the first time since the two boys had come dashing in. "Er. yeah, sure." "Thanks Gin," Harry said as he closed the door and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Everyone had a good time unwrapping their presents, and they laughed a lot. Ron had a sweater almost identical to Hermione's, only with an H in the middle of the heart. He became as red as his hair, put pulled the sweater on still. Ginny was a bit afraid of unwrapping her sweater but it turned out to be quite a normal sweater, the fuchsia-pink sweater clashed horribly with her hair, but she didn't mind. She hurriedly pulled it on over her old pyamas with teddy bears, and grinned. Everyone had got a lot of presents, but at the end, there were no more parcels to be unwrapped.  
  
Nobody said a word for a while, and Ginny sighed happily. She looked at her brother and Hermione, leaning against each other, reading a book Hermione had gotten from him. Then she looked at Harry. He was standing by the window, looking out over white grounds surrounding the castle. She stood up and walked towards him, her stomach feeling rather tight. As she stood next to him, he didn't look at her, only said: "Hi." Ginny pulled all her courage together and asked: "What are you thinking about?" Harry sighed, and then looked at her. His eyes spoke to her, and she knew he was thinking about his Godfather. "About Sirius. I hope he's having a nice time. I wish I knew where he were." He looked out of the window again. "I'm sure he's all right Harry. Maybe he's with Professor Lupin." Ginny smiled. "Yeah, you know what I have been thinking," Harry started. "I know you're not going to believe it but I really think it's true." "Tell me, and I'm sure I'll believe it." "All right, I think Sirius has. feelings for Professor Lupin." Harry looked at his socks. "You know, not just like friends, but. more." Ginny already knew. She had seen it in Professor Lupin's eyes every time he looked at Sirius, and she had seen the same in Sirius' eyes. Every time they talked about each other, they had this spark in their eyes, and that told her more than any words could ever do. "And what do you think about that?" "I really, really hope they'll be happy together. All lovers should be together." Harry said. Ginny blushed as he looked at her, and quickly glanced out of the window. "I know Harry, and I believe you." "Good," he said silently, and Ginny felt he was smiling. Then he spoke again. "Gin, I wanted to give you another Christmas present." "But Harry, you already gave me that Super Box of Chocolate Frogs, and - " "I know, I know, I know. But Ginny, I have something else for you." She watched as he got a small parcel out of his pocket and gave it to her. He gave it to her, and then looked down again. Ginny's hands were shaking as she unwrapped it. As the red paper fell to the ground, she looked up at Harry. His jet-black hair was falling in his eyes, but she saw them twinkle as she opened the little box that had appeared. A beautiful golden necklace came out, a solid golden heart hanging from it. Written across the heart was only one word: Harry. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Harry. He looks so sweet when he blushes, she thought. "Harry, I can't take - " "Yes you can. Come here." He turned her around and took the necklace from her hands. The gold was ice-cold against her throat, and it took Harry a while to fasten it. She used the time to print this moment in her memory for ever. She felt his hands slide down her back, and he turned her around by her waist. "As I said, Ginny, all lovers should be together. We should too. I love you, Ginny." She looked him in his eyes, and saw the same thing she had seen in Professor Lupin's and Sirius' eyes. "I love you too," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his. His arms tightened around her, and she wished he'd never let go.  
  
They had to, anyway, when Hermione and Ron started clapping frantically. "Merry Christmas, Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear as they turned to face a grinning Hermione and Ron. This was the best Christmas Ginny had ever had. She was with her brother, with her best friend and with Harry.  
  
**********************  
  
So, people, rememeber! Christmas is a time of Love and Peace. Celebrate it with the people you love: with your family and friends, and make it the best time of the year. Let everyone be happy, even the people you don't really like. Merry Christmas to all of you and of course the happiest New Year! Love, Carolien. 


End file.
